a new threat
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Sammy and Kairi find out the Pride Lands are in danger


Sammy's kingdom hearts advencers

This is Samantha Peace HeartStar here and I'm writing about a girl form my dreams that's name I use for my writing name. Samantha has been in my dreams for almost half a year. And now the moment you've all been waiting for the story…

Samantha Peace HeartStar was originally named Samantha Hatred DeathStar, but she changed her name after almost two years of severe bullying about her being an orphan that lived with her aunt, uncle, cousin, and a pride of lions. Not only did she change her name, but she also changed the way she looked. She died her black hair purple and wore ribbons in her always braided hair for special occasions. She also started to wear a deep blue starflower with purple tips tucked in the hair band that held her braid together. Another thing she did was add splashes of color to her outfits with were all black, the most common color for her to use was red. There was only one person who knew who she really was, her best friend Rebecca White. Rebecca had a twin sister and two younger brothers who were also twins. Rebecca lived with her mom and one of her younger brothers, while her other brother and her twin sister Sally lived with her dad.

Two months after Samantha changed almost everything about her she suddenly vanishes in a flash of light. Standing near where she was last standing was a figure in a black hooded cloak. "Go and warn your mom of the war that is coming." The figure said to Samantha's cousin Janet "also tell her Sammy will be back briefly in a few days." Finished the figure as it grabbed one of Sammy's bags.

Janet raced up to pride rock where her mom was tending to Kovu's injured paw. "You really need to stop challenging Sand Striker Kovu you know you always lose." Clover said as she wrapped his paw in thick gauze. "MOMMY!" Janet screamed causing Clover to jerk her head up and pull the gauze to tight "What?" Clover asked. At the same time Kovu and Davion said ow. "… Mommy… a strange… figure told… me to… tell... you a war… is coming… and that Sammy… will be back… briefly in… a few days." Janet said while gasping for air "Janet where did Sammy go?" Clover asked. "I don't know she just vanished in a flash of light." "Clove do you remember when that happened to you?" Davion asked. "Yah why?" "Do you remember where you went?" "Yah it was to the…" "…Destiny Islands" "that's got to be where she's headed." Clover announced.

Sammy awoke to the feel of wind rushing by her. Startled she looked around. On her right she saw the figure. The figure put down her hood to reveal she was Rebecca. Handing Sammy the bag she says that Sammy's perfect match is on the Destiny Island where she is heading. "Stop trying to pair me up with boys Rebecca!" Sammy Shouts. "You and kairi are going to be adoptive sisters" Rebecca responded "what do you mean by that?" Sammy asked just before she lost consciounceness. Rebecca franticly tows Sammy ashore. Just as they reach the shore Sora, Kairi, and Riku come out to see what's happening. Just as the reach Sammy she wakes up and looks to her right only to see Rebecca blowing away like grains of sand in the wind. She reaches out to try and grab Rebecca and Riku grabs her hand. "There was nothing there you must have been remembering a dream." He says to her "is this the Destiny Islands?" Sammy asks "Yes it is how did you know?" Kairi asks back. "My friend Rebecca told me as I was falling." Sammy replies calmly then pointed to Sora, Kairi, and Riku while saying their names and getting each one correct. "Hey who's the porcupine in black?" she asks. Sora looks around and hears Kairi stifle a giggle and Sammy and Riku laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" he asked "I was talking about you." Sammy replied. Sora clenched his fists "are you challenging me?" Sammy asked "so what if I am?" Sora asked back. In response Sammy took out her braid and her hair attacked Sora. Her hair was much too quick and powerful for Sora to use his keyblade against. Her hair wrapped it's self around Sora's legs and hung him from the paupou tree. "Remind me not to get on her bad side." Sora said after her hair went back into a braid at normal length leaving Sora hanging helplessly from the tree. Sammy introduces herself and cuts Sora down.

Sammy, Kairi, Sora, and Riku quickly became friends. Sammy told them how today was her birthday, how she knew who they were, and where she was from. "Aren't you parents going to miss you?" kairi asked you could almost literally see fire raging in Sammy's eyes as she said "don't ever bring up the subject of my parents again." After she said that she took off down the beach with Riku running after her. When Sammy had run as far as she could she sat down and cried by then Riku had caught up with her. "Why did you run off?" Riku asked startling her, but she didn't do anything other than motion for him to sit down by her. He did and she started to tell him how her parents had died of Ebola when she was only 15 and how she was bullied because of it and why she changed so much. Riku seemed to understand how she felt although neither of them knew why.

When they returned to the other she noticed the note her aunt had put in every one of her bags in case she were to end up there. Quickly she asked Kairi if she could see her parents. When they reached Kairi's house Sammy handed the note to Kairi's parents. Kairi's parents invited Sammy inside and asked her how her aunt and uncle were doing. She told them they were doing fine and sometimes spoke fondly of their friends hear. Kairi then showed Sammy the room they would be sharing. Once in there Sammy took notice of Kairi's outfit. It was a purple top with a diagonal white stripe in the middle. The top was diagonally cut right beneath her right ribcage it also had a knot right beneath the cut. The top also had white sleeves and a heart wearing a crown at the neckline. The sleeves exposed her shoulder a little bit and made it look even cooler in Sammy's opinion. Then there was the skirt. It had a silver waist line with crescent moons going around it. The body of the skirt was purple and white. It had a jagged pattern with four white spots and eight purple. Kairi was also wearing purple fishnet leggings and black boots that almost reached her knees. "Where did you get your outfit?" Sammy asked Kairi "I made it." Kairi replied "we better get some rest you never know what might happen tomorrow." Kairi said at last Sammy looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. "Yeah we should I have a feeling some interesting thing are going to happen tomorrow." Sammy agreed

Well that was just the beginning of the story there is much more to come. Signing off for now Samantha Peace HeartStar.


End file.
